


Jealous Little Shit.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Jealous [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Gallavich, Ian is really turned on, Jealous Mickey, M/M, Rimming, There will be a part two so keep a look out, Top Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey gets jealous.Ian gets horny.





	Jealous Little Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part so keep a look out. :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: toxicmickeylove  
> Follow me on twitter: mickeystonic

Mickey was pissed, but he wasn't going to say anything. He hated showing his jealous side, but right now it was about to be set free.

He was sitting at a table with Ian ordering dinner and the waiter was clearly flirting with his boyfriend. It was taking every ounce of strength he had not to stab him in the neck with his fork. 

He had already ordered his food so he was stuck watching this disgusting show. He knew Ian would never cheat on him, in fact, Ian didn't look amused, flattered, didn't look like he cared about the waiter in the slightest. But the fucking idiot was still flirting. 

Mickey had finally had enough.

"If you don't go get us our food I will lodge this fucking fork up your ass!"

"Mickey!" Ian exclaimed. 

The waiter just smirked, "Having a little insecurity are we?"

"Excuse me?"

"Scared your little gingersnap here will leave you for me?"

Ian glared him, "Get the fuck out of here."

Mickey got up from the table and grabbed the waiters tie and tugged causing the waiter to gag. People were now looking but Mickey didn't care. He dumped his water over the assholes head before kneeing him in the groin and watching him fall to the floor.

Ian grabbed Mickey's arm, "We have to go!"

Mickey couldn't get a word out. Ian tugged him all the way home. The whole twenty minutes it took to walk there.

When they finally got home Ian shoved Mickey into the living room and closed the door. He just watched the other boy kick off his shoes and grab a beer from the fridge.

"I'll just order chinese takeout." He said, walking towards the couch.

Ian quickly kicked off his shoes before going after him. He spun him around causing the much shorter boy to almost fall.

"Gallagher what the hell?"

Ian took the beer from his hand and placed it on the table beside their couch and once again drug Mickey. 

This time to their bedroom.

"Ian fucking Gallagher what is your problem?"

"You turn me on."  Was all Ian said before he swung Mickey around and pushed him down onto his back. 

Mickeys eyes were wide, "Ian-"

His dick may or may not have been now throbbing in his pants.

"You're fucking hot when you're jealous. I shouldn't condone that behavior but it's you."

Ian was slowly taking his clothes off while his eyes stayed right on Mickeys surprised face.

Once he was naked Mickey sat up to reach for him but Ian slapped his hand away.

"Ian you're-"

"Horny. I'm horny thanks to you. I should make you jealous more often."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mickey spoke. His voice was a mixture between turned on and frustrated. 

Ian just grinned and unbuttoned Mickeys pants. Neither said a word as Ian stripped the other boy of his clothes. 

Then they both were naked just staring at each other.

"I got hard the moment I saw that look of annoyance cross your face." Ian spoke.

He got to his knees in front of Mickey and pushed his legs apart, "Looks like you're getting hard Mick."

"What do you expect fire crotch?" Mickey asked, "You stripped in front of me and now you're acting like a fucking bitch in heat."

Ian grinned and began kissing up the inside of his thigh.

Mickey sighed and ran a hand through Ian's messy red hair, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me. Love me." Ian teased, licking closer to Mickey's dick.

Mickey rolled his eyes.

"But," Ian began,"I should be asking you that. You're such a jealous little shit."

"You talk as if you don't get jealous Gallagher."

"Trust me I do." Ian replied, wrapping his hand around Mickey's dick, "I see the way men look at you. They get this look in their eyes like they want to eat you up. But unfortunately for them, only I can eat you up or eat you out."

He squeezed Mickey's dick causing the older boy to let out a strangled gasp.

"Such a jealous fuck you are Mickey." 

Ian bit down hard on Mickeys thigh.

"Ouch! You bitch that hurt!" 

Ian ran his palm over Mickey's skin, "Fuck you're something else."

"Look Gallagher I'm getting really hard. If you aren't going to do anything I will gladly jack off so I can order food."

"Oh trust me I'm going to do plenty to you."

He leaned up so he could swallow Mickeys dick into his mouth.

Mickey cried out and fell to his back. He put the palm of his hands over his eyes and pressed so hard he was seeing spots. 

Ian was working absolute magic on his dick. He had his hands pressed on both of Mickey's thighs. He would go down as far as he could then pull off to run his tongue in circles on the tip of Mickey's dick. He grinned up at Mickey but the other boy still had his eyes closed. So Ian gently bit down.

"What the fuck!" Mickey yelled, sitting up on his elbows. 

Ian laughed, "I want your attention."

That was all he said before sucking Mickey back into his mouth. He moaned around him sending vibrations to the tip of Mickeys toes.

"Son of a bitch." Mickey moaned.

Ian pulled off and licked up the bottom of Mickeys dick, "I'm going to eat you out."

Mickey looked at him with pure lust. Ian knew how much Mickey loved being rimmed. Ian couldn't count the times he ate Mickey out in public just because Mickey was horny and wanted Ian's tongue.

Mickey moved back on the bed so he could bend his legs and place his feet flat on the surface. 

Ian wrapped his arms around each leg and winked at Mickey before disappearing. All Mickey could see was Ian's hair.

"Oh God." Mickey moaned, trying his best not to thrust.

All he could feel was Ian's tongue moving over him. He could feel spit, sometimes even a gentle motion with Ian's teeth.

Ian took one hand and used it to hold Mickey open a little more so he could push his tongue inside the other boy.  Mickey let out a high pitched cry, just as he always did when Ian ate him out.

Ian pulled out only to slide a finger inside Mickey. The sudden change had Mickey clenching around his finger as he continued to push it in.

"Fuck Ian, I'm so hard." Mickey panted, now squirming.

"Me too." Ian replied, "My dick is throbbing."

"Then put it in me!" Mickey ordered.

Ian pushed his finger up against Mickeys prostate. Mickey cried out in pleasure. All he wanted was to have the red head filling him up and fucking him.

"Want another finger?" Ian asked.

Mickey shook his head and lifted his ass off the bed, "I want your dick asshole!"

Ian pulled his finger put and slid up onto the bed over Mickey. He slammed his lips against the older boys. Mickey tangled his hands in Ians hair and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down. Ian let out a low groan sending a fuzzy feeling to Mickey's stomach.

"Fuck me." Mickey moaned.

Ian kissed him again and drank in his moans as he pushed into the boy.

"Holy shit." Ian grunted, "Always feel so good."

"Don't go slow bitch. Fuck me."

"So god damn bossy." Ian laughed breathlessly.

He pulled out and pushed back in hard causing their bed to shake.

"Ugh god." Ian groaned, tucking his face into Mickey's neck, "Will never get tired of fucking you."

Mickey turned his head so his lips could reach the side of Ian's head and kissed him, hands still tangled in his hair.

"Son of a bitch!" Mickey cried, after Ian hit his prostate head on.

His dick was hard and pressed between them. Each time Ian thrusted his upper half rubbed against his dick which didn't help anything. He really wanted to cum.

Ian pulled back and wrapped an arm around Mickey's leg and lifted it up so he could push even further into the other boy.

Mickey couldn't fucking breathe. He could feel Ian in his stomach and he felt as if he would never feel this good again. Though he knew he would in a few hours after they ate and slept a bit.

Ian was losing his breath. Mickey was so tight around him and with each thrust his dick was being pulled further in. He wanted to stay inside Mickey forever. 

"Shit Mick, I'm not going to last."

"Cum in me." Mickey whispered, "I want to feel you."

"Don't touch yourself then. I want you to cum just frm my dick."

Mickey could only nod.

Ian planted his palms on the bed and began fucking into Mickey as hard as he could. Their headboard was slamming against the wall and the bed was making a few noises. Neither one of them gave a fuck.

"Oh God Ian!" Mickey gasped.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back as his orgasm seemed to take over his entire body. He came all over himself. His face taken over with pleasure.

To Ian, Mickey was the most beautiful when he was like this. Sweaty, hair a mess, eyes glazed over and his pink lips full and swollen. The sight was almost a fucking sin.

Ian let out a long groan and pressed his dick against Mickeys prostate as his orgasm caught him. He came so hard that Mickey could instantly feel him leaking out of him. It was fucking hot. 

Mickey pulled Ian down in for a messy kiss. Teeth clashing and tongues dancing together. Soft moans mixed in. They kissed and kissed until they could feel a little bit of energy come back. 

Ian pulled out causing Mickey to whimper at the loss of being full.

Ian collapsed to his back.

And for a few minutes it was a comfortable silence. Both boys staring at the ceiling trying to catch their breath.

Ian finally looked at Mickey, "Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're jealous?"

Mickey snorted and looked at the sweaty red head, "I think you mentioned it."

He rolled over to be closer to Ian and both boys ignored the mess.

"What would it take for you to act on your jealousy?" Mickey asked. 

"Hmm," Ian thought, "If anyone ever actually put their hands on you. That would definitely piss me off. Why?"

"Oh no reason." Mickey teased.

"Mickey I swear whatever you have up your sleeve-"

Mickey shut him up by kissing him, "Lets order chinese takeout. I'm fucking starving."

Ian smiled at him, "Sounds good to me."

And maybe, just maybe, Mickey did have something up his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone in one day. Today was very eventful. 


End file.
